


Jingle my bells

by volleylover_09



Category: Men's Volleyball RPF
Genre: Christmas Time, M/M
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-24
Updated: 2020-01-03
Packaged: 2021-02-26 02:41:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,240
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21926122
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/volleylover_09/pseuds/volleylover_09
Summary: «Perchè non vieni da me per Natale?»
Relationships: Uros Kovacevic/Simone Anzani
Comments: 5
Kudos: 19





	1. Chapter 1

Simone ci aveva pensato su davvero tanto, prima che le parole gli venissero fuori e fossero come sempre quelle sbagliate.

Era inizio Dicembre quando i compagni in spogliatoio avevano iniziato a portare panettoni e pandori e a parlare dell’agognato giorno di Natale che avrebbero avuto almeno in parte libero. Le due ore di tattica la mattina non avrebbero potuto evitarle, ma sarebbero riusciti quasi tutti a raggiungere la propria famiglia a pranzo.

Mentre si cambiavano e parlavano di come si sarebbero organizzati, era saltata fuori la domanda.

«Uros, ma tu cosa fai per Natale?»

Anzani aveva girato la testa verso il serbo, salvo poi ricomporsi e riportare l’attenzione al contenuto del proprio borsone.

«In realtà niente.»

Con la coda dell’occhio l’aveva visto scrollare le spalle con noncuranza, mentre la conversazione proseguiva tra i toni sconcertati di Spirito e l’indifferenza di Kovacevic.

«Beh, non posso certo prendere un aereo per Belgrado e tornare il giorno dopo per la partita.»

Simone si era sentito abbattuto per lui e aveva iniziato a immaginare come potesse essere se lui non avesse potuto passare il giorno di Natale con i suoi familiari. Chiuse il borsone, mettendoselo in spalla, senza riuscire a scacciare quella tristezza che l’aveva colto all’improvviso.

Erano trascorsi quindici giorni e ancora quel pensiero torturava il centrale. Ci rimuginava continuamente, quando osservava Uros seduto sulla panchina a riprendere fiato, o quando la vedeva scorrere sul telefono con sguardo accigliato. Il serbo non aveva più fatto cenno al giorno che si stava avvicinando e i compagni avevano fatto altrettanto, d’altra parte sapevano com’era fatto lo schiacciatore. Era meglio non mettersi in mezzo se non era lui stesso a chiedere aiuto, cosa che per altro non succedeva mai.

In uno dei momenti di pausa, Simone alla fine gli si era avvicinato. Si era seduto accanto a lui su una delle sedie che componevano la panchina e gli aveva toccato appena la spalla con la sua.

«Che fai?» gli chiese, schiarendosi la voce.

Odiava sentirsi così in imbarazzo, ma con Uros era sempre stato così. Un disagio palpabile, un brivido sottopelle ogni volta che il serbo lo coinvolgeva in una battuta, ogni volta che faceva scontrare il bicchiere di birra contro il suo in una serata tranquilla al solito pub in centro.

Simone aveva sempre seppellito la domanda impellente che gli saliva dal petto ogni volta che si presentava una situazione del genere. Tuttavia ci pensava sua sorella a dargli la risposta. E Gigi. E Mitar. E chiunque altro avesse passato abbastanza tempo insieme a lui e Uros da rendersi conto che lo sguardo del centrale verso il compagno di squadra era quello di una persona ormai innamorata.

I suoi occhi si concentrarono sulla foto che Uros gli stava facendo vedere dal telefono. Istintivamente Simone sorrise alla vista di due bambine piccole che addobbavano un grosso albero di Natale. Sapeva che erano le nipoti di Uros, facevano parte della ristrettissima cerchia di persone per cui lo schiacciatore sorrideva sinceramente.

Il centrale rialzò gli occhi e il cuore gli si affossò nel petto notando lo sguardo triste che l’altro stava cercando di nascondere.

Prima che potesse anche solo mettergli una mano sulla spalla, Uros si alzò e si allontanò senza dire nulla, alla ricerca di un pallone per riprendere l’allenamento.

Simone prese un lungo respiro prima di alzarsi e corrergli dietro.

«Aspetta un attimo» esclamò, mettendoglisi davanti.

Gli mise una mano sulla spalla, gli occhi di Uros seguirono il suo gesto e Anzani si scostò, nuovamente in imbarazzo.

«Che c’è?» incalzò Uros, alzando un sopracciglio.

Simone deglutì.

«Perchè non vieni da me per Natale?»

Lo buttò fuori velocemente e per un attimo si chiese se l’altro avesse capito, visto che non aveva proferito parola, né cambiato espressione.

Simone si passò una mano sulla nuca. «Ho detto, ti va di venire-»

Uros lo interruppe con un gesto della mano.

«Sì, sì, ho capito.» rispose in fretta, lasciando poi che calasse il silenzio.

Il centrale spostò il peso da un piede all’altro, per poi allargare le braccia, in attesa.

La voce dell’allenatore li interruppe, annunciando che avrebbero ripreso dal riscaldamento e Simone si incupì, sdraiandosi a terra e chiudendo gli occhi, dandosi dell’idiota per aver anche solo proposto una cosa del genere al serbo. Era ovvio che non lo avrebbe considerato. Che idea stupida che aveva avuto.

Erano al terzo esercizio, quando Uros gli rivolse di nuovo la parola.

«Ma da te in che senso?»

Simone aggrottò le sopracciglia, pensando che ormai il discorso fosse stato accantonato. Si voltò di fianco, continuando a muovere le gambe da un lato e dell’altro, aspettando che il preparatore si allontanasse abbastanza.

«A pranzo dai miei...cioè c’è anche mia sorella, ma siamo solo noi.»

Lo bisbigliò tutto d’un fiato, osservando l’altro rimanere con la fronte aggrottata, come se dovesse risolvere un problema di chissà quale portata.

Simone riprese a concentrarsi sull’esercizio, lasciando in pace il compagno.

Solo alla fine della sessione di allenamento, nel parcheggio del palazzetto, Simone si sentì di nuovo chiamare.

Si fermò con lo sportello aperto, vedendo Uros camminare velocemente per raggiungerlo.

Simone si coprì la bocca con una mano, soffocando in un colpo di tosse la risata nel vedere il compagno in crisi per una cosa così banale come quell’invito.

«Sei sicuro che non sono di troppo?» disse Uros con una smorfia, le mani infilate in tasca e probabilmente strette in pugni chiusi.

Il centrale si lasciò andare ad un sorriso.

«Sono io ad averti invitato, Uros.» gli poggiò una mano sul braccio, stringendolo appena e sorridendogli ancora in maniera incoraggiante.

«Okay.» accennò con la testa Kovacevic, stringendo le labbra, come non sapesse più che cosa dire.

Simone scosse la testa incredulo, quando lo vide girarsi e andarsene senza aggiungere altro.

«Okay» mormorò tra sé e sé e tirò fuori il telefono, mentre entrava in macchina.

_Vale, devo dirti una cosa._

_...che hai fatto._

_Non ho fatto niente!_

_Allora?_

_..._

_Senti, Simo, non ho tutto il giorno, eddai._

_Che palle di sorella che sei, non ti dico più nulla._

_Sei finito a letto con Uros? XD_

_Ma. Che. Dici._

_Peccato...allora?_

_...l’ho invitato a pranzo a Natale da noi._

_C O S A ?_

«Tieni, questo è per te.»

Era la vigilia di Natale e Simone aveva aspettato di rimanere solo col compagno, finiti gli auguri di rito col resto della squadra, prima di tirare fuori dal borsone la busta e dargliela.

Uros la soppesò in mano, senza aprirla e gli rivolse uno sguardo che Simone catalogò come irritato. Si chiese se avesse di nuovo sbagliato tutto.

«Io non ti ho preso niente.» asserì Uros, passandosi una mano sulla nuca ed evitando di guardarlo.

Simone sorrise sollevato, notando la sfumatura di dispiacere sulle labbra dell’altro.

«Non è un regalo, è solo un prestito.» gli spiegò, facendogli cenno di aprire il sacchetto.

L’espressione di Uros, da dispiaciuta che era, virò prima verso lo sconforto, poi verso il disgusto.

«Scusa ma cos’è questa roba.» esclamò senza una particolare inflessione nella voce, nemmeno la curiosità di sapere la storia che c’era dietro a quel capo di abbigliamento.

Simone osservò il maglione natalizio che Uros aveva dispiegato e che si rigirava tra le mani, come sperasse che per magia si trasformasse almeno in una camicia elegante.

Era uno dei suoi preferiti, raffigurava delle renne con tanto di slitta su fondo rosso e a dire la verità era il maglione più sobrio che aveva nell’armadio.

Tentennò, attraversato dallo sguardo interrogativo di Uros che gli metteva pressione.

«Beh, è una nostra tradizione di Natale.» fece spallucce, mentre il serbo infilava nuovamente il maglione del sacchetto e lo nascondeva dentro al proprio borsone, chiudendolo con uno scatto.

«Avevi lasciato fuori questo piccolo dettaglio, quando mi avevi invitato.» si lamentò Uros lanciando all’altro l’ennesima occhiata scocciata, proseguendo poi con una serie di parole in serbo che avevano tutta l’aria di essere insulti indirizzati al centrale.

Simone mise su la sua espressione più angelica. «Allora ti passo a prendere domattina?»

La domanda rimase in sospeso nello spogliatoio vuoto, mentre la testa bionda dello schiacciatore spariva oltre la porta, qualche secondo dopo.

Fermo davanti alla porta della villetta dei suoi genitori, Simone sentì l’ansia soffocarlo.

Era cominciata quella mattina, appena alzato ed era peggiorata quando Uros era entrato nella sua macchina.

«Ti sei messo il maglione?» aveva esordito, occhieggiando al giubbotto chiuso dell’altro che non lasciava intravedere nulla.

«Buon Natale anche a te.» aveva risposto sarcasticamente l’altro, sistemandosi tra i piedi una scatola natalizia contenente due bottiglie di vino che aveva evidentemente comprato per non sfigurare del tutto.

Anzani si era limitato ad alzare gli occhi al cielo, sbuffando.

«Uros.» l’aveva richiamato, come fosse un bambino delle elementari rimproverato per una marachella.

Lo schiacciatore aveva voltato la testa nella sua direzione e Simone aveva scorto con la coda dell’occhio il suo sorrisetto impertinente.

«Ti faccio vedere il mio se tu mi mostri il tuo.»

Simone aveva gonfiato le guance in preda all’irritazione causando nell’altro una grassa risata.

«Ma perchè ti ho invitato...» si era lamentato con se stesso.

Poi aveva acceso la radio e aveva smesso di parlare.

Tentennò ancora, fissando la ghirlanda natalizia appesa al portone.

Poi vide il braccio di Uros allungarsi verso il campanello e suonarlo.

«Guarda che mi comporto bene.» lo rassicurò il serbo con una risatina, stringendogli le spalle con un braccio, intanto che la porta si apriva.

Il padre di Simone li accolse con un sorriso gioviale, invitandoli ad entrare.

«Sono arrivati i ragazzi!»

Simone sorrise abbracciandolo, intanto che vedeva sua madre accorrere dalla cucina. Tirò un sospiro di sollievo, chinandosi e dandole un bacio sulla guancia, mentre dietro di lui le voci di Uros e di suo padre si mescolavano a risate.

Si voltò in tempo per notare Uros rivolgere a sua madre un sorriso che non pensava potesse mai appartenergli e si immobilizzò, incapace di distogliere lo sguardo dallo schiacciatore che sembrava quasi a suo agio. _Quasi felice._

Una stretta sul braccio lo distrasse ed incrociò gli occhi maliziosi della sorella.

«Non commentare.» la minacciò all’orecchio, quando si chinò per abbracciarla.

«Ci divertiremo un sacco.» fu la risposta criptica di lei.

La sua sorpresa si dissolse poco dopo, quando raggiunse suo padre e Uros che nel frattempo si era tolto la giacca.

Simone sgranò gli occhi.

«Quello non è il maglione che ti avevo dato.» balbettò senza staccare lo sguardo dall’enorme scritta nera che spiccava sul rosso.

_Jingle my bells._

«Le renne non facevano per me, scusa.» commentò con un ghigno lo schiacciatore, alzando le spalle, mentre gli altri ridacchiavano al doppio senso della scritta, lasciando Simone basito.

Anzani represse un insulto, togliendosi a sua volta la giacca e sentendosi improvvisamente sciocco nel suo maglione bianco con un pupazzo di neve sorridente. Uros non sembrò farci caso, mentre invece commentò ridendo quello della sorella di Simone che aveva sul davanti un enorme omino di pan di zenzero.

Simone chinò la testa, in imbarazzo.

«Comunque Uros, siamo proprio contenti che tu sia venuto.» sentì dire a suo padre e rialzò lo sguardo in tempo per vederlo sorridere amabilmente al serbo «Quale occasione migliore di questa per conoscere il ragazzo di Simone?»

Anzani gelò, chiedendosi se avesse davvero sentito bene. Poi incrociò lo sguardo interrogativo di Uros, le sopracciglia aggrottate per la confusione e deglutì a vuoto.

Solo la risata camuffata di Valentina gli fece realizzare in che guaio la sorella lo aveva appena cacciato.

‘Buon Natale, Simo’, pensò tra sé e sé, preparandosi mentalmente al peggio.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> In ritardo come sempre, ma in tempo per farvi gli auguri di buon anno!

Per la prima mezz’ora Simone era rimasto completamente ammutolito. Aveva osservato quello che succedeva intorno a lui come fosse un’esperienza extracorporea. In piedi accanto al caminetto acceso, guardava sua madre che cucinava e sua sorella che le dava una mano, mentre dall’altro lato Uros e suo padre chiacchieravano come se non avessero fatto altro in vita loro.

Avrebbe dovuto essere contento. Da un certo punto di vista lo scherzo orchestrato dalla sorella gli dava un vantaggio, una spinta per avvicinarsi finalmente al serbo, ma non riusciva a considerarlo in quella maniera. La sentiva come un’imposizione, come una forzatura odiosa che gli stava rovinando una giornata di festa che aveva sempre amato.

«Tieni, rilassati.»

Rialzò gli occhi, vedendo davanti a sé Uros con due bicchieri di vino rosso in mano.

Simone ne prese uno e lo finì in due sorsi, suscitando una risata nel compagno.

«Com’è che non sei arrabbiato?» esclamò sinceramente sorpreso dall’atteggiamento rilassato che Uros aveva dimostrato fino a quel momento. «Non ti dà fastidio questa cosa?»

Kovacevic scrollò le spalle, bagnandosi le labbra col vino.

«Non particolarmente» rispose con tranquillità.

Simone non riusciva davvero a condividere quel suo essere in pace col mondo. Si portò la mano alla bocca istintivamente e prese a mangiarsi un’unghia in preda al nervosismo.

«Certo, tanto non sono i tuoi genitori a cui stiamo per raccontare un sacco di cazzate, no?» mormorò Simone con astio, salvo poi mordersi le labbra, riconoscendo che Uros non era che una vittima come lui di quella situazione. «Scusa, sono solo nervoso».

Uros si limitò a stringergli una spalla con la mano, in un tentativo di empatizzare con lui, per poi avvicinarglisi, la mano che gli si spostava sul fianco.

Simone trattenne il respiro a quella vicinanza improvvisa e percepì distintamente il respiro dell’altro sul suo collo.

«Sarebbe così terribile stare con me?»

La domanda del serbo rimase in sospeso, mentre si spostava e lentamente tornava di fronte a Simone, con gli occhi che cadevano sulle sue labbra sottili.

Simone rimase immobile, incapace di decifrare cosa spingesse Uros a fare quello che stava facendo, ad avvicinarsi così, quando mai prima di allora lo aveva fatto. Non voleva credere che l’idea di recitare davanti ai suoi genitori lo divertisse tanto, che quella messa in scena fosse solo un passatempo per una giornata altrimenti noiosa.

Smise di pensare quando le labbra di Uros toccarono le sue, in un semplice bacio a stampo. Sentì la sua barba folta pizzicargli le labbra, la mano sul fianco che lo stringeva un po’ di più e il tempo che si dilatava a quel contatto.

Quando incrociò nuovamente gli occhi dello schiacciatore non vi trovò ironia e rimase in silenzio, la mente vuota a causa di quel gesto inaspettato.

«Stai bene?»

Anche quella domanda gli risultò strana, se era Uros a pronunciarla. Simone si sentiva davvero confuso, sull’orlo di un precipizio, quando oltre le spalle dello schiacciatore incontrò il sorriso di Valentina.

Strinse le labbra in una linea di disappunto, prima di prendere dalle mani di Uros l’altro bicchiere di vino e berlo tutto d’un fiato.

«Okay, facciamo questa cosa.» affermò con un cenno della testa, prima di passare di fianco al compagno e raggiungere il resto della famiglia.

Il pranzo era trascorso senza grandi intoppi, rifletté Simone, e il centrale era riuscito a godersi la vicinanza di Uros, nonostante un’insistente voce nella sua testa gli ricordasse che ogni sorriso, ogni abbraccio, ogni bacio, sulla guancia e non, era studiato appositamente per quella recita.

Suo padre stava affettando il pandoro, quando il trillo insistente del telefono di Uros interruppe la conversazione.

«Scusate, devo rispondere, sono i miei.» esclamò Kovacevic, alzandosi velocemente dalla sedia, intanto che accettava la videochiamata e con un largo sorriso cominciava a parlare in serbo.

Simone si rilassò contro lo schienale della sedia, senza distogliere lo sguardo dal compagno che vagava intorno all’albero di Natale e parlava con entusiasmo con ogni membro della famiglia.

Simone si voltò, sentendo l’insistente sguardo del padre su di sé.

«Che c’è?» chiese, già sul chi vive «Non ti piace?»

Anzani si ritrovò ad aspettare con ansia un giudizio di suo padre su qualcosa che non era nemmeno reale. Prese un altro sorso di vino, ingoiando insieme l’amarezza di quel pensiero.

«Certo che mi piace.» sorrise a Simone, facendogli tirare un sospiro di sollievo non necessario «Certo, a te piace molto di più, è normale»

Le risatine divertite della madre e della sorella fecero solo aumentare l’imbarazzo di Simone che, nel momento in cui Uros si sedette di nuovo accanto a lui dopo aver chiuso la telefonata, stava affogando il disagio nella fetta di pandoro spargendo zucchero a velo ovunque.

«Guarda come ti sei conciato.» rise Uros, per poi prendere altro zucchero dal piatto e sporcargli la faccia più di prima, causando uno scoppio di risate generali e una lotta comica con Simone che cercava di sottrarsi in ogni modo e sporcarlo a sua volta.

Gli occhi di Uros furono di nuovo nei suoi e Simone li vide così contenti che non poté far altro che sorridere.

«Meglio se vado in bagno a pulire questo casino.» esclamò Simone, alzandosi. Poi guardò Uros e ridacchiò. «Hai la barba bianca.»

Il serbo scosse la testa divertito, mentre lo seguiva su per le scale e lungo il corridoio.

Una volta dentro al bagno, si guardarono allo specchio e risero di nuovo. Si ripulirono a turno e Simone stava per uscire quando sentì la mano di Uros chiudersi attorno al suo polso.

Si voltò in tempo perchè l’altro lo intrappolasse tra sé e il mobile del bagno, schiacciandolo contro il suo corpo e attaccando le labbra con le sue in un lungo bacio.

Simone gli infilò una mano tra i capelli e gli circondò un fianco con il braccio, intanto che le labbra si muovevano freneticamente e non gli davano il tempo di riflettere su quello che stava succedendo.

Gemette quando la bocca di Uros si spostò sul suo collo e Simone strinse gli occhi, ansimando, senza riuscire a ricacciare indietro le parole che gli erano salite sulle labbra.

«Non siamo davanti ai miei, adesso.» esalò con difficoltà, la mano che stringeva il maglione dell’altro.

Sentì il sorriso di Uros sotto al suo orecchio, prima che la sua bocca ritornasse contro la sua.

«Meno male.» scherzò il serbo, baciandolo di nuovo, tutto lingua e denti e irrazionalità.

Simone lo scostò a fatica da sé.

«Uros, ti prego, sono serio.» cercò di mantenere una parvenza di compostezza, anche se il rossore delle guance e il respiro spezzato tradivano quella facciata.

«Anche io.» mormorò l’altro, la fronte sulla sua e gli occhi fissi sulla sua bocca dischiusa.

Le mani di Simone si spostarono sulla sua nuca, avvicinandolo per un altro bacio.

«Perchè lo stai facendo?» Simone cercò i suoi occhi, le dita che scendevano sulla barba, lo sguardo incredulo di chi non crede stia succedendo davvero.

«Non lo so.» sussurrò lo schiacciatore «però voglio continuare a baciarti.»

Schiacciando di nuovo la bocca contro la sua, Simone decise che quella risposta gli bastava.

A pomeriggio inoltrato, dopo i caffè, gli amari, gli interminabili giochi da tavolo che sistematicamente Uros non capiva e le altrettanto interminabili battute della sorella sulla loro permanenza in bagno, si ritrovarono di nuovo in macchina, col sedile posteriore carico di buste di avanzi che sarebbero bastate a entrambi per una settimana.

Simone provava un’agitazione mista a euforia, mentre guidava verso l’appartamento di Uros.

«Ti sei divertito?» gli chiese, girandosi per un attimo e vedendolo ridacchiare.

«Abbastanza.» rispose il compagno, lasciando che il sorriso indugiasse sulle sue labbra senza dire altro.

Poco tempo dopo, Simone accostò al lato della strada e si fermò. Il palazzo dove abitava Uros distava giusto un paio di metri.

Spense il motore, passandosi le mani sui pantaloni.

«Siamo arrivati.» constatò l’ovvio, giusto per dire qualcosa e si morse l’interno della guancia.

Uros lo guardò, la mano già pronta ad aprire lo sportello.

«Non sali? Così ti restituisco quel coso orrendo con le renne.»

Simone sorrise.

Si era del tutto dimenticato di quel maglione.


End file.
